


After the End

by Kiwi_the_Kylee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_the_Kylee/pseuds/Kiwi_the_Kylee
Summary: I'm soft and wanted to write a story with Trunks as himself even though I already have one with my favorite au. Basically something of a rewrite with an of thrown in, other than the fact that I plan to throw way too much relationship building in.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	After the End

Great. This was great.

No, really, she’d wanted to spend her morning fighting with some creature in the woods for a scrap of food that she likely would get barely a single meal out of.

And she’d definitely wanted to get scratched and bit. Yeah, that had been the plan.

Sure, she’d just rush to a hospital. Get treated for rabies and be fine, right?

Honestly, she nearly pitched the meat she’d managed to pry from that scavengers maw right off the side of the cliff she was walking along. What would it matter if she got rabies? She’d die either way.

Electricity cracked around her fingers in response to her irritation, as if they were frayed wires, scorching the spots in the meat that her fingers touched.

The scent of burning flesh made her cringe, and she wasn’t sure if it was the meat or her own skin she was smelling.

She sighed, shaking her hands - as best she could with the occupied one - to rid them of the tingling aftereffects. She was nearly positive that losing the ability to make little light shows would make her at least 2 percent happier at any given moment. Really, it was just an irritation.

-

Vel most certainly hadn’t always spent her mornings hunting - which was what she’d credit for her meal to anyone who asked, at least, if there had been anyone to ask. She’d barely ever touched a knife before those godawful androids had begun attacking.

Her remote home kept her out of the line of fire and, even if it hadn’t, she was sure she could put her light show to use for more than a kid’s birthday party.

She’d tried to start training it soon after news signaled the first attack, but stopped soon after.

Flesh burning from the inside out is a fine motivator for ignoring a mystery power.

As time went on, the more attacks reported by the radio, the more it set in. She might not ever see another person in her life.

She grew used to, and accepted, that her only company would likely be the beasts she competed with and killed for food.

And then, it wasn’t.

She hummed lightly as she continued the trek towards her home, but stopped dead at the familiar sound of blasts.

She’d heard enough over the radio and tv broadcasts to know, that wasn’t good.

The meat in her right hand fell to the ground and electricity crackled around the entirety of her hands, trailing up her arms. She tried to fight back the spreading, tried to stop it all together, but she couldn’t and the familiar burn quickly began to build under her skin, resulting in a loud and pained yelp.

Instantly, it became too quiet, the sounds that had triggered the surge in her ability dissipating. All animal life had been silenced by the earlier noise, so there wasn’t even solace to be found in the near constant chirping of birds she’d become accustomed to.

Her hands flew to her mouth, the shock of the sound escaping immediately extinguishing the sparks that had surrounded her skin moments before.

For a few moments, she waited, almost believing she hadn’t been heard.

Then a person stepped out from the cover of the trees.

-

Later, she’d be adamant that she hadn’t shrieked.

To be fair, the way that energy flared around her in that one moment truly could’ve been enough to legitimately fry her brain and make her forget. It was more power than she’d ever put off, and she’d burned the tips of her fingers with less.

It was far from a show of power, more like a light-bulb lighting up and immediately bursting.

The man stood silent, observing her while she panted, confused and, clearly, in pain.

“S-stay away from me!” Her words were weak, and, as she attempted to conjure more electricity, so were the sparks that came from her hands.

“Calm down,” he spoke quietly, holding his hands up in a universal sign of surrender, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Vel’s eyes narrowed, partially in disbelief and partially from pain. She’d really done it this time. This wasn’t stinging in the tips of her fingers, this was a pulsing pain, deeper.

God, she’d legitimately cooked her organs, hadn’t she?

“Are you alright?” The man took a step in her direction and she growled, taking one back, mindful of the cliff.

“Stay back!” In an instant, both her hands were occupied with knives.

“Okay,” his voice remained soft, his hands still held up, “what are you doing up here?”

God, her chest burned. It was getting worse.

“I live here,” she hadn’t thought through the answer, too distracted by her pain to consider how awful an idea it was to reveal where she lived to this random stranger.

She stumbled a bit, her breaths catching.

Was she really going to die here, struggling to stand against a stranger who hadn’t even moved, just because her body’s attempt at defense was a volatile mistake?

Part of her was just glad it wasn’t rabies.

That was the last thought she had before pitching forward.


End file.
